Liaisons Nocturnes
by Leilani972
Summary: COUP DE FOUDRE A LA SAINT VALENTIN : ONE SHOT CONTEST sur Jacob Lemon Fic forum. "Il s'attendait à tout de la part de Leah. Qu'elle s'énerve,qu'elle s'en aille,mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes..." UA


**Coup de foudre à la Saint-Valentin: one shot contest  
**La foudre: Liaisons Nocturnes  
La foudroyée: Leilani972  
_  
_

Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et moi je joue avec pour mon plaisir_.

* * *

_

__

_De : Leah Clearwater_  
_A : Jacob Black_  
_Objet : Session d'hier_

_Salut, Ô Puissant Alpha!_

_J'espère que tu te sens mieux. _  
_Comme promis, voici un compte rendu de la session d'hier._  
_Seth a reçu un appel d'Alice Cullen. Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, puisque tu n'étais pas joignable. L'attaque des vampires est prévue pour demain. Nous sommes allés voir Sam et la bande de bras cassés qui lui sert de meute pour les informer. Les choses se sont assez mal passées (comme d'habitude, tu me diras). Paul et Jared ont commencé à baver sur le fait que tout était de la faute des Cullen et qu'ils devraient partir avec leurs imprégnées au lieu de protéger une aberration (c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, cette fois, c'est Paul. Oui, je sais, c'est affolant, Paul connait un mot savant... Lol.) Enfin, Seth, comme d'habitude, a pris la défense de Ramasse-miettes... Et Emily a ramené sa fraise avec ses muffins « pour détendre l'atmosphère »! Tu te doutes bien de ce que j'ai fait avec le muffin que j'ai pris..._

_En tout cas, ce soir, c'est peut-être notre dernière nuit en tant que Protecteur de la Push... Pour moi, c'est sûr, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça le sera... Aussitôt que l'opération « Sauvez Nessie » sera finie, si je suis toujours vivante, je partirai loin. Il est temps que je prenne ma vie en main. J'ai passé un super bon moment avec vous tous, mais comme on dit : « Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin »..._  
_Il y a une fête à First Beach où les autres ont prévu d'aller (Seth et Embry, s'entend. Quil va trainer avec Claire...), mais moi, je vais rester dans mon coin. Je sais que vu l'imminence du combat, tu voudras passer un moment avec ton imprégnée, mais j'espère que tu trouveras un peu de temps à me consacrer, pour une dernière balade..._  
_Je t'attendrai à notre endroit habituel, en tout cas. Toute la nuit, s'il le faut. Envoie-moi un message si tu ne peux pas te libérer. Quand j'ai commencé cette aventure, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je m'attacherais à quelqu'un à ce point. Seth, bah c'est mon petit frère, et je l'adore, mais toi... Tu es le seul véritable ami que j'ai jamais eu... J'espère sincèrement qu'on restera en contact après tout ça... _

_A ce soir, Puissant Alpha._

_Leah._

Le cœur de Jacob se serra en lisant le message de Leah, et une vague de panique le submergea lorsqu'il vit qu'elle comptait partir. Combien de nuits avait-il passé à discuter avec elle, depuis qu'il avait créé sa propre meute? Il ne saurait compter. Il regrettait amèrement de s'être imprégné de Renesmée, et surtout, de ne jamais avoir eu l'occasion d'avouer ses sentiments pour Leah.

Il avait été surpris qu'elle l'ait rejoint après la scission des deux Meutes, même si la présence de Seth à ses côtés, et le fait qu'elle n'ait plus à fréquenter Sam suffisaient largement à expliquer sa présence, mais l'arrivée de Leah l'avait révélée aux yeux du nouvel Alpha. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment été elle-même, avant.  
Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi serein que depuis qu'il l'avait auprès de lui. Il savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, que ses sentiments étaient faussés, voire exacerbés, parce qu'il partageait ses pensées, mais son histoire avec Leah dépassait de loin la simple relation entre partenaires de Meute, comme celle qu'il avait avec Seth.

Et ce soir là, il était bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre.

Il lui répondit rapidement, avant de se concentrer sur son travail.

_Je serai là. Juré. Surtout, attends-moi._

Il rentra plus tôt chez lui, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son rendez-vous avec Leah. Il prit une douche bien méritée et se prépara rapidement quelque chose à manger avant d'aller rendre une « visite de courtoisie » aux Cullen.

Il se garda bien de songer au rendez-vous du soir devant Edward, ne lui donnant aucun indice qui pourrait le dénoncer devant Renesmée. Il la savait possessive, et les relations entre Leah et elle étaient des plus tendues.  
Leah ne se cachait pas de dire ce qu'elle pensait de l'imprégnation de Jacob, et son imprégnée n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'opinion de la Quileute, qui estimait que son Alpha souffrait d'un complexe d'Oedipe inversé.  
Tu n'as pas pu avoir la mère, alors tu t'es rabattu sur la fille... Si ce n'était pas inconscient ni indépendant de ta volonté, je t'aurais dénoncé aux services sociaux! Lui répétait-elle sans arrêt.  
A bien y réfléchir, Jacob savait que sa Bêta avait raison. Il était heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de guerre entre les loups et les Cullen, mais le fait qu'il ait dû s'imprégner pour cela l'irritait au plus haut point.

Au bout de deux heures à jouer avec Nessie – il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort – il reçut un message de Leah.

Coincé avec le monstre, je parie! Ne m'oublie pas, il faut absolument que je te parle...

Jacob se leva juste après avoir lu le message, impatient de pouvoir la voir une dernière fois avant la bataille, mais Nessie le retint par le bras.  
**_ Où vas-tu, Jacob?**  
**_ Je vais passer un peu de temps avec ma famille et mes amis... **  
**_ Mais, tu ne restes pas ce soir? **Minauda-t-elle.  
**_ Non. **Répondit-il simplement.  
**_ Jacob... Reste. C'est peut-être notre dernier soir tous les deux...**

Le jeune homme commençait à s'impatienter. C'était inhabituel qu'un loup ne cède pas à son imprégnée, mais Leah l'attendait, et il était prêt à se battre contre les effets de l'imprégnation pour elle, étant donné les circonstances.  
**_ Justement. Profite de ta famille tant que tu le peux. J'ai négligé les miens pour être avec toi. Je veux qu'ils sachent que je tiens à eux, malgré tout.**

Renesmée soupira.  
**_ Très bien. Tu reviens demain matin, n'est-ce pas?**  
**_ C'est promis, Nessie. **

Il lui embrassa rapidement le front et courut vers la sortie, heureux de quitter cette bulle stérile et froide que les Cullen appelaient une villa... Mais Bella le rattrapa.  
**_ Je voudrais te parler, Jake...**

_Mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, aujourd'hui?_

**_ Écoute, Bella... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler avec toi maintenant.**  
**_ Mais c'est important...** geignit-elle.  
**_ Retourne avec ton mari, on aura le temps de parler avant la bataille. **Tonna-t-il.  
**_ Mais Jake...**

_Mais elle va me lâcher, oui?_

**_ Bella, je te promets que je viendrai plus tôt demain pour qu'on ait le temps de discuter, mais là, faut vraiment que j'y aille!**  
**_ D'accord...** céda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

_C'est pas avec ça que tu m'amadoueras, ma petite!_

Il la serra vivement dans ses bras, en dépit de l'odeur, et se dirigea vers les Los Frayles, où Leah l'attendait.

* * *

Il sourit en la regardant fixer les étoiles, et s'apprêtait à lancer la conversation, lorsqu'Embry rappliqua.  
**_ Salut, Leah!** Claironna ce dernier en s'asseyant près d'elle.

_NON! _S'emporta Jacob. _TIRE-TOI!_  
**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Call? **Grogna Leah.  
**_ Je t'ai vue toute seule, et je me suis dit que tu aurais envie de compagnie...**  
**_ C'est vrai, mais pas de la tienne. **Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

_Ça, c'est ma Leah!_ Jubila Jacob.  
**_ Voyons, Leah!** Soupira Embry. **C'est pas super de rester toute seule à la veille d'une bataille où on risque tous d'y passer!**

Leah allait répondre, mais Jacob la devança.  
**_ Elle n'est pas seule, elle est avec moi. **Martela-t-il en fusillant Embry du regard.  
**_ Jake? Je pensais que tu serais chez les sangsues!**  
**_ Et ben comme tu vois, je passe la soirée avec Leah. Maintenant, sois gentil, et va t'amuser avec les autres...**  
**_ Ok! J'y vais! Inutile d'être aussi agressif!** Clama Embry en levant les mains. **Si vous avez envie de vous joindre à nous, vous savez où on est!**  
**_ Ouais. Merci pour l'invitation, et bonne soirée, Embry!** Dit Leah avant de se retourner vers Jacob.** Je pensais que tu me poserais un lapin...**  
**_ Désolé. Nessie avait envie de jouer, et impossible de partir plus tôt sans éveiller les soupçons...**  
**_ Tu parles comme si tu allais commettre un crime! **Rigola Leah.  
**_ Je n'ai juste pas envie d'entendre des reproches dans les jours à venir... **soupira-t-il.

Son smartphone sonna, et il secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que c'était Nessie qui lui envoyait un message.  
Leah se leva et approcha de la falaise.  
**_ Tu peux encore faire demi-tour et aller la rejoindre... **Dit-elle en affichant un sourire en coin.

Jacob, sans un mot, courut vers la mer et plongea dans l'eau glacée. Leah le suivit de près, et ils nagèrent jusqu'à James Island, où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, loin des vampires et des loups, pour être simplement Leah et Jacob. Ils se retrouvèrent au sommet de l'île et Jacob lança leur conversation.  
**_ Alors... Tu vas vraiment t'en aller après la bataille? **Balbutia-t-il.  
**_ Si je survis, ouais...**  
**_ Pourquoi?**  
**_ Il est temps que j'aille de l'avant, Jake... **  
**_ Mais tu le fais déjà! Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu étais beaucoup plus heureuse depuis que tu n'avais plus à supporter Sam! Je... Je croyais que tu avais réussi à faire une croix sur lui...**  
**_ C'est le cas. **  
**_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas? Tu ne te sens pas bien, avec Seth, Quil, Embry et moi?**  
**_ Evite de mêler Quil et Embry à la conversation, ou je te jure que je m'en vais dès maintenant.** Grogna-t-elle.  
**_ Compris! **S'esclaffa-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, Leah...**  
**_ Tu as ton imprégnée... Tu ne t'apercevras même pas de mon absence...**  
**_ Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille!** S'énerva-t-il. **Évidemment que je verrai ton absence! Si je suis encore là, c'est à cause de toi!**

Jacob reçut de nouveau un message sur son portable, qu'il ignora, comme les autres qu'il avait reçus depuis le début de sa conversation avec Leah.  
**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jacob? **Sourcilla cette dernière.

Jacob prit une profonde inspiration. Ça y est, c'est le moment !  
**_ Si tu n'avais pas été là, il y a longtemps que j'aurais tout abandonné. Ça ne me plait pas d'être imprégné de Renesmée, et je me serais déjà enfui si tu n'étais pas là... Si je pouvais choisir...**A nouveau...**Je m'imprégnerais de toi. **

Nouveau message. Jacob éteignit carrément son portable, attendant la réplique de Leah. Cette dernière détourna le regard, incapable de regarder le jeune homme.  
**_ J'aurais voulu que tu t'imprègnes de moi aussi...**

Jacob hoqueta. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la révélation de Leah. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle parlait toujours avec son cœur, mais il craignait de se faire des idées.  
Il se rapprocha de Leah et lui caressa le visage, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle ferma les yeux et plaça sa main au dessus de celle de Jacob.  
Il hésita un instant avant de se lancer, espérant qu'elle comprendrait que ce qu'il allait dire venait du fond du cœur.  
**_ Je remercie le ciel tous les jours de m'avoir fait connaître une personne telle que toi... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, je pourrais ressentir ce genre de choses. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi est plus intense qu'une maudite imprégnation... J'ai besoin de toi, je ne suis bien que quand je passe un moment en ta compagnie. Que tu m'envoies des messages ou qu'on partage nos pensées, il n'y a que toi qui me fasses avancer, Leah... **

Leah le dévisagea avec incrédulité.  
**_ Tu es sérieux?**  
**_ Je te le jure sur mes deux vies... Celle de loup, et celle d'humain... Il fallait que je te le dise avant que tu ne disparaisses... Je t'aime, Leah Clearwater, et j'aimerais vraiment construire quelque chose avec toi...**

Il s'attendait à tout de la part de Leah. Qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle le traite de tous les noms, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jacob ferma les yeux pour calmer le rythme effréné qu'avait pris son cœur avant de lui rendre son baiser avec passion.  
Leah gémit et crocheta la nuque du jeune homme en se mouvant, de manière à le chevaucher.

_Oh mon Dieu! _Songea Jacob en sentant sa virilité se réveiller face à la sensualité du geste de la Quileute.

Il serra Leah contre lui et approfondit leur baiser, espérant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, par tous les moyens. Lui prouver qu'il était plus que sérieux et qu'il ne désirait qu'elle dans la vie.  
Un petit bip résonna dans sa tête, et comme pour les messages, il en fit abstraction en attendant la suite des évènements.  
Leah passa ses mains sur le torse de Jacob, et il les sentait distinctement se balader le long de ses muscles. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il vit qu'elle défaisait le haut de son maillot, le regard noirci par le désir.  
Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Leah représentait à ce moment le fruit défendu que Jacob s'apprêtait à cueillir. Le Saint-Graal qu'il était sur le point de découvrir. Le légendaire verre d'absinthe dont les effluves l'envoûtaient alors qu'il hésitait à le porter à ses lèvres. Devait-il la laisser continuer? Devait-il l'arrêter? Il se mit à imaginer les réactions de tout le monde le lendemain. Nessie le lyncherait sans aucun doute, de même que Bella, Edward, Sam, et sûrement Embry, qui avait l'intention d'inviter Leah à sortir.  
Mais la perspective d'avoir à répondre à leurs accusations pesait peu face aux mots de celle qu'il aimait passionnément. Ces derniers achevèrent de le convaincre sur la suite des évènements.  
**_ Arrête de réfléchir, Jake, et laisse toi aller... Ce sera peut-être la seule chance qu'on aura d'être ensemble... S'il te plait, ne m'enlève pas ça...**

Sans hésiter, Jacob attrapa les hanches de Leah et la pressa contre lui, augmentant la friction entre leurs deux sexes criant de désir l'un pour l'autre. Elle captura de nouveau ses lèvres avec plus de passion, et il se sentit fiévreux. Son érection était si douloureuse qu'il lui fallait se soulager immédiatement.  
Avec une adresse folle, il la souleva et réussit à faire glisser son short sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ce qu'il lui restait de maillot et d'un coup, tira sur la ficelle qui le maintenait attaché avant de le lui ôter complètement. Une fois nus, il plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva une nouvelle fois sans la quitter des yeux, l'invitant silencieusement à l'aider à franchir sa barrière intime.  
Leah se laissa lentement glisser le long du membre de Jacob, relâchant un long gémissement de bien-être alors que son corps tremblait, submergé par l'afflux de sensations que la présence de l'Alpha en elle suscitait.  
Quand il la sentit évoluer autour de lui, il ne put retenir lui aussi, un râle de soulagement, des petites décharges électriques lui parcourant tout le corps. Il dût fermer les yeux un instant, tellement ce contact lui faisait perdre pied avec la réalité. Après quelques secondes, il les rouvrit et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de commencer à s'animer doucement en elle.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il l'affectait. Elle mourrait d'envie de goûter à sa peau cuivrée depuis la première fois où elle l'avait vu, et elle ne pouvait imaginer meilleure chose que de s'unir à lui... Elle accentua les mouvements de ses hanches tandis qu'elle étouffait ses gémissements contre les lèvres de Jacob qui l'avaient toujours rendue folle.  
Jacob lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Il en avait toujours rêvé lui aussi et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre était bien réel. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, comme pour se le prouver et fut ravi de sentir un peu plus ce corps chaud contre le sien. Il quitta ses lèvres pour aller déposer des baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Il s'amusait à embrasser puis à lécher sa peau, rendue salée par l'eau de mer et la fine couche de sueur qui s'y était installée durant leurs ébats.  
Leah s'agrippa aux cheveux du jeune homme alors qu'elle augmentait le rythme de ses coups de reins. Elle sentait que son cœur ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps le choc, et sa respiration laborieuse, faisant écho à celle de son amant, indiquait qu'elle n'était pas loin de la béatitude.  
Jacob enfouit sa tête dans son cou quand elle accéléra la cadence, sentant son plaisir s'amplifier. Ses mains allèrent se poser à nouveau sur les fesses de sa partenaire afin d'accompagner ses mouvements qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il sentait qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien à cet instant et que les portes de la jouissance étaient en vue.  
**_ Leah...Tu me...Rends dingue...**

Leah émit un petit rire, vite remplacé par des cris de plus en plus intenses, alors que son corps se tendait sous l'effet de l'incroyable jouissance qui la submergeait.  
**_ Jacob! **répétait-elle encore et encore.

Jacob la serra au point de presque l'étouffer lorsqu'il sentit son passage intime se resserrer autour de lui. C'en était trop pour lui, si bien qu'il se déversa en elle quelques secondes après sa jouissance, en grognant contre sa peau, le souffle et les battements de son cœur complètement désordonnés.  
Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, tentant tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot après ce moment magique, et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, bercés par la douce mélodie jouée par les vagues se brisant contre les rochers de James Island.

* * *

**_ QUOI? NON! J'AI PAS ENVIE DE DORMIR, BON SANG!** Hurla Jacob, estomaqué.

Il tenta d'envoyer une suite à la discussion animée qu'ils venaient d'avoir, et fut gagné par la panique en voyant le sujet clos.  
**_ Non, non, non! **S'époumona-t-il en se précipitant vers son téléphone.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque son fond d'écran s'illumina, révélant la photo de Leah qu'il avait prise le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, à la réunion des joueurs inscrits sur le forum de S. Meyer – qui allait d'ailleurs se retrouver avec un procès sur le dos après avoir publié un roman issu des extraits du forum, donc de l'imagination de tous les membres inscrits – mais il n'avait pas le temps d'admirer la jeune femme.

Avant même qu'il puisse téléphoner à Leah, il fut assailli par une dizaine de messages, provenant tous des membres du forum.

_Jake, à quoi tu joues? Je croyais que tu allais trainer avec tes amis!_ - Vanessa

_Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je reste... Traitre!_ - Embry.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ça ne va pas de dire des choses comme ça? Tu es en train de foutre en l'air le principe même de l'imprégnation!_ - Sam.

_Sympa, merci... Moi non plus, je n'aime pas t'avoir comme imprégné, mais je fais avec. C'est TOI qui as choisi ce moyen pour arrêter la guerre, pas moi! Alors tiens toi à l'histoire et ne gâche pas tout! _- Vanessa.

_C'est quoi ce bordel? Arrête ça tout de suite! Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de Leah, tu es imprégné de Nessie, je te signale! _- Isabella.

_C'est moi ou vous commencez légèrement à déraper? _- Embry.

_C'est moi où la réalité dépasse la fiction?_ - Seth.

_Arrête le massacre, Jake! C'est vraiment pas cool, ce que tu fais!_ - Sam.

_Je le savais, que t'étais amoureux de ma sœur! Elle n'a jamais voulu me croire! Bon sang! T'as quand même fait fort! Une déclaration sur le forum! Wow!_ - Seth.

_T'as pas intérêt à lui rendre son baiser, tu m'entends_? - Vanessa.

_T'es un homme mort, Jacob Black!_ - Vanessa.

_Enlève ta langue de la bouche de Leah et retourne voir ton imprégnée!_ - Emily.

_Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Vous êtes deux gros malades! Ça y est, maintenant je vous imagine tous les deux! _- Seth.

_Ne l'écoute pas! Réfléchis! L'histoire va partir en vrille si vous vous laissez aller comme ça! _- Vanessa.

_J'y crois pas! Vous l'avez fait! Edward et Bella sont des enfants de chœur à côté de vous! _- Emmett.

_Argh! Mes yeux! Leah s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'elle s'imagine avec toi. Berk!_ - Seth.

Jacob frémit en lisant ce message-ci. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle avait été aussi troublée que lui par ce qui s'était passé.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, mais je vais demander aux Administrateurs de supprimer ce sujet. Sam, Emily, Bella et Edward sont d'accord avec moi. Tu ne changeras pas la manière dont les choses étaient censées se produire. Personne ne peut lutter contre l'imprégnation. Pas même Jacob Black, tout Super Alpha qu'il est. Veille à rester fidèle à la légende que vous avez créée, la prochaine fois._ - Vanessa.

Jacob grogna, fou de rage. Il se dépêcha d'enregistrer la conversation, au cas où Nessie mettrait ses menaces à exécution, et aperçut un dernier message qu'il ouvrit à contrecœur.  
Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le nom du destinataire.

Leah.

Fébrile, il laissa ses yeux se poser sur le mot envoyé par celle qui détenait inconsciemment les clés de son cœur.

_Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler après ce que je vais écrire, mais il faut que je te le dise. Je t'aime, Jacob. Merci d'avoir réalisé mon rêve. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tes sentiments étaient les mêmes que les miens, et je me contenterai de ça. Seth s'occupera de mon avatar demain. Moi, je ne peux plus. Pas après ça. J'ai vécu le plus beau moment de ma vie, même si ce n'était pas réel._ - Leah.

Jacob, partagé entre le bonheur de la déclaration de Leah et l'affolement qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne pas la revoir le lendemain, composa immédiatement le numéro de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il tomba sur la messagerie.  
**_ Leah, c'est Jacob... Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait... Il faut qu'on parle... **

Il retourna à son ordinateur, d'où il envoya un mail à Leah, qui lui revint non délivré.

_Elle a supprimé son adresse pour ne plus me parler..._ se désola Jacob.

Il essaya à nouveau de la joindre sur son portable, la suppliant à chaque fois de le rappeler, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, épuisé moralement. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments plus tôt, maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient partagés.

Le lendemain, il partit travailler, la mort dans l'âme. Ses rêves avaient été hantés par Leah et leur conversation de la veille. Il avait reproduit encore et encore la scène dans son esprit. Elle qui se donnait à lui sans retenue, qui hurlait son nom alors qu'ils atteignaient ensemble les portes de l'extase...

_Et maintenant, elle a coupé les ponts..._

Il tenta de la recontacter toute la journée, mais ses messages revenaient toujours. Lorsqu'il essaya le téléphone, il apprit qu'il n'était plus en service.  
Il rentra chez lui à la mi-journée, prétextant être malade, et s'assit devant son ordinateur plus désespéré que jamais.

Il se connecta au forum, comme à son habitude, mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. Il n'avait pas le cœur à entrer dans le jeu,sachant que Leah n'y serait pas, mais alors qu'il allait envoyer un message au clan Quileute pour leur signifier qu'il ne serait pas de la partie, le nom de Seth dans sa liste de contacts l'interpela.

Il envoya un message privé au jeune homme, en espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider à joindre Leah.

_Salut, je suis vraiment désolé de te mêler à tout ça, mais tu es mon seul espoir... J'ai essayé de l'appeler, de lui envoyer des mails, mais elle a tout résilié. Il faut absolument que je parle à ta sœur, à propos d'hier soir..._

La réponse de Seth ne se fit pas attendre.

_Ouais, c'est moi qui ai tout coupé à sa demande. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler du forum et elle refuse de t'affronter après tout ce qui s'est passé, ce sont ses mots...(Va comprendre quelque chose là dedans). Je trouve ça vraiment nul. Je veux dire... Ça crève les yeux que vous êtes amoureux depuis la rencontre à la Saint Valentin!_  
_Puisque je dois jouer les Cupidon, dis-moi ce que je dois faire exactement? Parce que je te le dis tout de suite, quand Leah a décidé quelque chose, rien ne peut la faire changer d'avis..._

Jacob sourit en lisant les derniers mots de Seth. Évidemment, Leah était aussi têtue dans la vraie vie que dans le monde virtuel... Il savait qu'elle était entière, et était tombé sous le charme de sa personnalité dès ses premières répliques. Certains pourraient trouver cela bizarre, mais dans un jeu de rôle, peu importe ce que l'on fait ou dit, on met toujours une part de soi dans le personnage que l'on crée. Leah, tout comme Jacob et les autres, ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

_Tu penses que tu pourrais réussir à lui transmettre un message, ou que je devrais me déplacer pour l'affronter face à face?_ écrivit-il à Seth.

_Je pourrais toujours essayer de lui donner ton message, mais c'est pas sûr que ça marche...Même si habituellement, je conseille aux gens de toujours fuir devant Leah, sur ce coup là, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu lui parles directement...A toi de voir, mon pote!_ Répondit ce dernier.

Jacob retourna le problème dans sa tête une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'écrire de nouveau, empli de détermination.

_File-moi ton adresse. Je viens ce soir._

Seth lui envoya son adresse avant d'ajouter _"Bonne chance, je préfère ne pas être là, on ne sait jamais, pas envie de faire partie des dommages collatéraux..."_

Jacob rit de bon cœur devant la répartie de Seth.

_Je te filerai les clés de chez moi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu manques la grande bataille! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...J'ai un autre service à te demander.._

* * *

Jacob se prépara après avoir exposé sa requête à Seth. Sachant que les vampires s'étaient organisés entre eux pour la bataille – comme d'habitude – de manière à ce que Bella soit l'héroïne de l'histoire, la bande des Quileute avait convenu de faire un petit show pendant la session, car ils se sentaient un peu tous mis à l'écart. Et Jacob avait décidé, après leur réaction de la veille, de frapper un grand coup s'ils s'en sortaient indemnes.

Seth arriva chez Jacob, comme prévu, et ce dernier partit en direction de l'appartement des Clearwater – heureusement qu'ils habitaient la même région, car Jacob n'aurait pas pu supporter un long trajet dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il arriva enfin à l'adresse indiquée par Seth. Le cœur battant la chamade, il sonna à la porte. Il fut surpris d'entendre des aboiements de l'autre côté de la porte.  
**_ COUCHE, SAM!** hurla la voix de Leah avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés, en apercevant Jacob devant elle.  
**_ Salut...Est-ce que je te dérange ? **Demanda-t-il timidement.

Prise de panique, Leah fit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se tourna vers son chien et pointa Jacob du doigt.  
**_ ATTAQUE, SAM!**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, ses yeux allant se poser sur le chien toujours affalé sur le sol avant de revenir vers Leah.  
**_ Euh...Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je viens en paix...Je voudrais juste qu'on discute toi et moi...**

Leah fusilla Sam du regard, attendant qu'il obéisse. Le chien la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète et retourna dans sa panière. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.  
**_ T'es bien le chien de Seth, toi... Feignasse!** Elle reporta son attention sur Jacob, tendue, et lui fit signe d'entrer.** Si c'est à propos d'hier soir, c'est pas la peine.**  
**_ Au contraire, je crois qu'on a certaines choses à éclaircir, Leah... **Insista-t-il, déterminé à crever l'abcès entre eux.  
**_ J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, et je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler. **claqua-t-elle sèchement.  
**_ D'accord, alors c'est à mon tour à présent, puisque tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps... **Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. **Je suis amoureux de toi, Leah. Je ne sais pas exactement quand ni comment c'est arrivé, mais le fait est que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi depuis un certain temps déjà... Je n'osais pas te l'avouer, sûrement par peur de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas réciproque. Mais depuis notre discussion sur le forum, je ne veux plus taire tout ça. Alors je te le dis : Je t'aime...**

Leah hoqueta et dévisagea Jacob comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.  
**_ Tu ne me connais même pas! On s'est vus, quoi... Trois fois depuis qu'on a commencé le jeu de rôle, et on n'a fait que parler de ça! J'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse à travers un jeu en ligne...**  
**_ Je sais...Je suis le premier surpris, crois moi...Mais mis à part le fait que tu m'as plu dès la première fois qu'on s'est vus, j'ai appris à te connaître durant tout ce temps...Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais la façon dont tu parlais, ce que tu pensais, ta personnalité... Tout ça m'a touché, même si tu jouais un rôle, parce que je sais qu'au fond, c'était toi qui transparaissais à travers ton personnage, la vraie Leah, celle dont je suis tombé amoureux... **  
_ **C'est malsain, Jacob... **rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
**_ Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Parce que nos sentiments ont commencé de manière virtuelle ? **On s'en fiche, l'important c'est qu'ils sont bel et bien réels, Leah!**

Elle frémit en sentant la proximité de leurs corps. Les évènements de la veille ainsi que les rêves qui en avaient découlé lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings alors que sa respiration se faisait plus hachée et que son cœur s'emballait.  
**_ Et s'ils ne le sont pas? Qu'est-ce qui se passera, hein, le jour où tu réaliseras que tu t'es trompé sur mon compte?**

Jacob s'approcha encore un peu, le regard rivé au sien. Il attrapa l'une de ses mains et la posa sur son cœur.  
**_ Tu sens ça ? Tu sens à quel point il bat vite ? C'est toi et toi seule qui me fais cet effet... Même quand on ne se voit pas, j'ai l'impression de perdre pied, mais c'est encore pire quand tu es juste en face de moi...**  
**_ Arrête, Jake... S'il te plait...** l'implora-t-elle.

Jacob glissa une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme alors que l'autre allait se poser sur sa joue.  
**_ Non...Pas tant que tu n'admettras pas que nos sentiments sont réels...**  
**_ Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait, de toutes manières?** murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Jacob l'obligea à le regarder à nouveau en passant une main sous son menton :  
**_ Tout...**Souffla-t-il en fixant ses lèvres.

Il avait l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, il en avait tellement rêvé et elle était si proche que c'en était presque insupportable. Leah se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par lui, et le son de sa voix, sans compter la réponse qu'il lui avait donnée, avait fini d'achever ses résolutions. Elle agrippa le chemisier de Jacob et posa avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui rendit son baiser avec force, ne réalisant pas que ce qu'il avait tant attendu se produisait vraiment. Il la serra contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne rompe le contact et caressa ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, lui demandant silencieusement d'approfondir leur baiser.  
Elle gémit et effleura la langue du jeune homme avec la sienne avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle se détacha de lui, les yeux brillants.  
**_ C'est encore mieux que sur le forum...**

Jacob sourit en collant son front contre le sien :  
**_ Mieux que dans mes rêves...**Ajouta-t-il.  
**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au fait? Et le combat contre les Volturi? **demanda-t-elle soudain.  
**_ Je m'en contrefiche. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi...Nous... **conclut-il dans un murmure.

Le sourire de Leah s'élargit et elle ne put se retenir de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ce fut sa manière d'acquiescer à la notion du "nous" dont elle rêvait depuis qu'elle avait croisé le chemin du beau Jacob Black.  
**_ Et puis... **renchérit-il en reprenant son souffle. **Seth se charge de tout. Tu verras, on va bien se marrer!**

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, Leah, Jacob et Seth se donnèrent rendez-vous au Barnes & Noble de Seattle, afin d'assister à la séance de dédicaces de pour la sortie de Révélation, le dernier tome de la saga « Twilight ».  
Fièrement, les trois qui étaient à l'origine de la création de la Meute des Renégats se présentèrent devant l'écrivain qui avait connu le succès, en partie grâce à eux.  
**_ A qui dois-je dédicacer ce livre?** Demanda la romancière.  
**_ À Jacob Black et Leah et Seth Clearwater...**

L'auteur releva la tête, surprise, avant de fusiller du regard les trois jeunes gens.  
**_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? **Marmonna-t-elle.  
**_ Nous sommes juste venus faire dédicacer notre livre! **Répondit Jacob, tout sourire.  
**_ Avez-vous conscience du tort que vous avez fait à notre forum, tous les trois?**  
**_ Vous vous êtes bien rattrapée, en changeant la fin de l'histoire!** Rétorqua Seth.  
_** Si vous vous étiez tenus aux règles que vous aviez instaurées, nous aurions pu écrire une suite à ce livre!** Grogna Stephenie.  
**_ Mais rien ne vous en empêche, très chère! Il vous suffit juste d'utiliser votre matière grise, cette fois!** Railla Leah.  
**_ Personnellement, j'ai hâte de lire les aventures de Nessie et Jacob! **Renchérit Jacob.  
**_ Et moi, de voir qui ils prendront pour jouer le rôle de Seth au cinéma! **Pouffa Seth.  
**_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on voudrait bien notre dédicace, maintenant! **S'impatienta Leah.

Stephenie écrit rageusement sur la page avant de le tendre à Jacob.  
**_ Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.** Cracha-t-elle.

Jacob passa son bras autour de Leah et l'entraina vers la sortie. Cette dernière éclata de rire en montrant la dédicace à son petit-ami.

_«Parce que le monde n'est pas prêt à voir Jacob et Leah ensemble, ni Seth diriger la meute, et encore moins les Cullen être chassés de Forks. »_

**_ Le monde n'est peut-être pas prêt à ça,** déclara Jacob en se penchant vers le visage de sa belle, **mais nous, si...**


End file.
